


I'm Low on Gas and You Need a Jacket

by bobbysghost



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: !!!, AU- Teacher Bucky, Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, No Underage Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader is 18, Sexy Times, Smut, Teacher Bucky Barnes, Teacher-Student Relationship, pls don't expect regular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbysghost/pseuds/bobbysghost
Summary: (Y/N) meets Bucky in a club and they hit it off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may stay just as a one shot for now but I have got a story in mind for it!

The music in the club pounded loudly and bodies ground sweatily against each other. Shot glasses were repeatedly slammed down on the bar, and the sound of laughter swarmed through the air.

_“Guichie, Giuchie, ya ya dada, Guichie, Giuchie, ya ya here, mocha choca lata ya ya, Creole Lady Marmalade...”_

(Y/N) was in the middle of the dance floor, her hair whirling around her head as she rocked her body to the music. A stranger’s hands ran over her waist and hips, and she pushed back into the unfamiliar shape of somebody else with a grin.

After the song ended, (Y/N) gently pushed away the man behind her into another drunk girl (who immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and started dancing with him), and headed towards the bar. She wasn’t too drunk, but tipsy enough to have an undeniable air of confidence. The barman, Matt - an attractive twenty one year old with a pierced lip and shaved head – grinned at her as she leant over the side.

“More shots, Gorgeous?” He said as he polished a glass, winking in (Y/N)’s direction.

(Y/N) smirked and bit her lip. “Only if you do them with me.”

Matt chuckled. “You’re going to get me fired one day.” He poured out two shots of vodka and slid one over to (Y/N). They clinked their glasses before tossing the spirit back. (Y/N) winced at the familiar burning in her chest, then grinned. She did a couple of more before she felt the alcohol hit her.

“You’re wild, you know that?” Matt commented, knocking back his final shot. (Y/N) smirked, leant closer to him – she noticed how Matt’s eyes travelled down to her cleavage – and pressed her lips to his cheek. She then slid a couple of notes in his direction, before heading back to the dance floor.

A pair of eyes caught her attention as she danced, sparkling in the fluorescent lights. They were trained on her, sporting dark circles but were obviously just as alert as any others. (Y/N) smiled in surprise, and the man who owned the eyes smiled back.

His face was handsome, chiselled, and his jaw was speckled with stubble. He was casually leant against the bar, smartly dressed in a shirt and trousers (which made her tight black mini dress look a tad scruffy), and he twirled a glass of whiskey in his fingers before bringing it to his lips.

(Y/N) felt a shiver roll over her as she saw him take a sip, and he smirked before his eyes raked over her. She blushed, and made her own way over to the bar. She stopped a few feet away from the stranger, and a vodka and coke automatically appeared in front of her. She looked up, and Matt smirked at her before turning away.

“What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?” An older voice said confidently. (Y/N) looked up, and butterflies erupted in her stomach when she realised it belonged to the man with the sparkling eyes.

She glanced over him. He was muscular; his shirt clung to his body in all the right places. (Y/N)’s eyes trailed down his arms – they flexed impressively - she was surprised they didn’t burst out of the fabric.

(Y/N) swallowed, before replying smoothly, “having a good time, and yourself?”

The man chuckled, signalling to Matt for a refill. He took another gulp from his glass, before moving a step closer. “Celebrating.”

“Is that all you’re going to give me?” (Y/N) teased, flashing him a small smile.

He ignored her question, his eyes taking in her body before returning to her face. “What’s your name?”

“(Y/N), (Y/N) (Y/L/N).” (Y/N) replied. “It’s nice to meet you.” She held her hand out for him to shake, and smiled when he linked his strong fingers through hers and brought her hand up to his lips. His skin felt cold against hers. She shivered, wondering where else it would feel cool.

“(Y/N),” Bucky repeated, the name rolling off his tongue like honey. “I’m Bucky - the pleasure’s all mine.” (Y/N) noticed how he kept her hand in his. “What’s your poison?”

“Whatever you’re buying.”

Bucky smirked and pulled out a tight wad of cash, “Oh, I am definitely buying.”

\----------------------------

(Y/N) and Bucky were a drunk, giggling mess an hour later. Bucky lifted a shot to (Y/N)’s lips and she gulped it down easily before doing the same to him. A drop of vodka slid down Bucky’s chin, and the simple action made both drinkers collapse into a fit of laughter.

“You never told me what you were celebrating.” (Y/N) slurred, placing her hand on his thigh. Bucky moved his hand over hers, gently pushing her hand up.

“I’m startin’ a new job in a couple of days.” He hiccupped softly, a loose smile on his face. “A teaching job.”

“A teacher...” (Y/N) smirked slightly, “does that mean I get to call you ‘sir’?”

Bucky’s eyes darkened at the word, and he quietly groaned. He leaned forward and whispered carefully in her ear. “You can call me sir any time you want, baby girl.”

(Y/N) sucked in a breath, her voice getting caught in her throat. Bucky chuckled softly, and tipped back another shot. She licked her lips and stood up.

“Dance with me.” She demanded confidently, and tugged on Bucky’s hand. He grinned happily and pushed of the bar, following her into the dance floor.

(Y/N)’s head was too foggy to know what song was playing, but anything with a beat would do. The pair moved easily to the music, perfectly in sync. She looped her arms around Bucky’s neck and pushed their bodies together, and Bucky reciprocated by pressing his fingers into her hips. The pressure of his fingers sent a shiver down (Y/N)’s spine.

He smelt like ink, cologne, and the undeniable scent of sex – it enticed (Y/N) even more. Bucky smirked down at her, and leaned his head closer to hers as they danced.

(Y/N) felt his breath hot against her lips, and felt her own cheeks flush red. “Do you want to kiss me, sir?” she murmured breathily.

Bucky pulled her flush against him. “Fuck yeah, I do.”

Their lips pressed together with a soft moan, and sparks fluttered behind (Y/N)’s closed eyes. Her lips opened against his, and her fingers pushed their way through his hair to grip the soft strands. Their bodies were pressed so tight together that (Y/N) felt the hard muscle of his abs against her own stomach. Bucky groaned quietly into her lips, and pulled away gently.

“I want to take you home, doll.” He mumbled teasingly, taking one of her hands and brushing it below his abdomen – he was obviously turned on. Bucky’s lips moved to (Y/N)’s jaw and down to her neck. He pressed wet against her skin, occasionally using his teeth to nip gently. (Y/N) whimpered, her eyes falling shut.

“Please...” she moaned softly.

Bucky growled at her tone, pulling away from her and grabbing her hand. He tugged her towards the exit, and (Y/N) had just enough time to flash a quick smile at Matt before she was whisked out into the curb.

With one arm tight around (Y/N)’s waist, Bucky hailed down a cab and the pair huddled inside the back. He could barely choke out his address – she had her lips on his neck and her hand in his lap.

The driver glanced at them in the mirror, cleared his throat, and tried to focus on the road.

“Tell me you don’t live far away.” (Y/N)’s voice was muffled against Bucky’s skin, and her teeth gently scraped across him when she spoke. A shiver ran down Bucky’s spine and he groaned softly.

“Five minutes.” His hand trailed down (Y/N)’s back and rested on her ass; he massaged the flesh, gripping it harshly when he felt her tongue on his neck. Their lips soon reconnected in a desperate kiss.

Their car finally pulled up to a rustic apartment block - Bucky shoved a twenty towards the driver and gruffly told him to keep the change. The two hurried out of the cab, and Bucky fumbled with his keys as (Y/N) eagerly ran her fingers down his chest.

The two finally entered Bucky’s apartment. (Y/N) had a few seconds to register the clean, open plan interior until Bucky had her pressed up against the wall, picking her up so her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands pushed under her dress. He rocked against her and she groaned as they kissed, allowing Bucky to strip her of her clothing.

“You’re wearing way too much.” (Y/N) panted, pulling away and unbuttoning Bucky’s shirt with shaky fingers. It was quickly removed, and her eyes ran down his body.

(Y/N) licked her lips, and leaned down to kiss his chest. She patterned the kisses along his pectoral muscles before moving them back up his neck to suck on his throat. She felt his Adam’s apple quiver as he groaned

Bucky pulled them away from the wall, keeping (Y/N) tight in his arms as he nudged her face up to his for a kiss. He stumbled into his bedroom, pushing open his door with a large bang, and dropped her onto his bed.

As Bucky moved his lips down (Y/N)’s neck, she took the opportunity to wind her fingers through his long hair and tug at it. The responding groan made her grin.

Bucky’s lips travelled downwards. She gasped, her hand automatically going to Bucky’s hair as she tugged at it. She felt two hands push her thighs wider apart, and she practically shot of the bed when lips pressed against her cloth covered centre.

“Oh!”

Bucky chuckled deeply, inhaling against her panties before suddenly tearing them at her hip. He smirked at the startled squeak that escaped (Y/N)’s lips, before licking a broad stripe up her folds.

A string of moans tumbled out of (Y/N)’s lips as Bucky ate her out like he was devouring his favourite meal. (Y/N) had one hand tight in his hair, and the other grasped at the pillow behind her.

She ground her hips down against Bucky’s tongue, and he grinned against her. He lifted an arm and pinned her hips down, his tongue flicking over the little ball of nerves as one finger gently pushed between her lower lips.

“Fuck-” (Y/N) whimpered. She arched her back as Bucky crooked another finger into her. “Fuck me, Bucky!”

Bucky laughed lightly, “not yet, Doll – give me an orgasm first, gotta get you nice and wet for me.” He pumped his fingers in and out, speeding them up as he sucked (Y/N)’s clit back into his mouth.

(Y/N) whined, her breaths becoming heavier and her moans getting higher. Bucky’s name fell out of her mouth in a groan, and the noise turned Bucky on even more.

A twisting burned fire in her lower stomach, and her hand tightened in Bucky’s locks. “I-I’m gonna cum, Bucky- I’m gonna cum-!”

Bucky only moved his fingers and tongue quicker in response. He held down her hips with his hand, smirking against her when he felt her walls tighten around his digits.

With a loud moan, the knot in (Y/N)’s stomach released in a wave of pleasure. Bucky’s fingers slipped out of her, before he lazily licked her through her orgasm. (Y/N) panted heavily as she came down from her high, and leant up to look down at the man between her legs.

He grinned devilishly up at her before licking his fingers off and pulling away completely. (Y/N) tugged him up into a searing kiss, and moaned when she tasted herself against his tongue. Her hands travelled down to his hips and she quickly unbuckled his belt and throwing it off - his trousers and boxers followed. (Y/N)’s eyes widened, which made Bucky chuckle.

He wasn’t exactly small.

“I gotta get inside you, Darlin’...” he growled lowly, before spreading (Y/N)s legs again. He quickly leaned over to grab a condom from his side draw, and ripped it open and slid onto himself. Bucky positioned himself between her legs, and looked down at her with a grin. “You still sure about this?”

(Y/N) nodded, her hand moving to stroke down Bucky’s face. “I’m sure.” She lifted her head and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss, which he returned by cupping her face in his large hand.

Bucky gently pushed into her as they kissed, moving in inch by inch to allow her to accommodate for him. (Y/N) was by no means a virgin, but she had never slept with someone who was Bucky’s size; she let out a whimper against his lips, her hands fisting the sheets as he finally pushed all the way in.

“Fuck.” He let out a guttural groan, and dropped his head into the crook of (Y/N)’s neck. He hiked her legs around his waist, angling himself deeper into her. “You feel so good, baby girl.”

(Y/N) responded with a loud moan as Bucky started moving, his thrusts starting slow before eventually speeding up. The headboard of the bed slammed against the wall, the banging mixed with the combined noises escaping the two. Bucky pulled at her legs so they were hooked around his shoulders, and he used one hand to rub against her clit.

“Bucky!” (Y/N) cried out as he moved his hips quicker. She moved one hand to his hair, gripping it tightly. He growled, before their lips met in a frenzied kiss. (Y/N) felt her stomach begin to flutter again, before the pleasure increased. She whined loudly, and Bucky’s own groan matched the rising pitch.

He moved his lips to her shoulder, before biting down as he reached his release. Her walls clamped down around him as her own orgasm hit, and their moans mixed together as they came down from their highs. Bucky pulled out after a few minutes and threw the condom in his trash, before collapsing next to the girl in his bed.

(Y/N) panted heavily, her eyes slipping closed. She felt Bucky pull the sheet over them and tug her closer to him – she heard the low rumble of his voice, but a drunken, debauched sleep had already overtaken her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii. I wrote this chapter on a whim in a break from studying! Hope you all enjoy it. I promise I will update my other series after my exams finish. :)

(Y/N) stumbled into the large lecture hall, her hair falling over her face and a large takeaway coffee in her hand. She had escaped Bucky’s apartment with barely enough time to change out of her dress and into a sweatshirt and leggings. Her mascara was rimmed under her eyes, and the rest of her face was wiped clean. She looked younger than she did the night before.

All but falling into her seat, (Y/N) breathed out slowly and rubbed her forehead – it was still pounding from her hangover, and her 9AM lecture wasn’t going to help. She sat there for a moment, sipped at her coffee, and scribbled down the title to her first lecture of the semester.

_Modern History; War and Society._

(Y/N) shifted slightly, a low ache making itself known between her legs. She had to admit – Bucky was the best she’d had in a long time.

Students soon started filling the seats around her, each looking as tired as the next. (Y/N) smiled at a few she was friendly with, making small talk when some asked how her summer was.

“I just studied.” The lie slipped easily through her grin.

A few minutes later, the seat to the side of (Y/N) was collapsed into with a huff. Wanda pushed back her long auburn hair from her face, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Rose grinned at her sleepy friend, who promptly snuggled her face into her shoulder.

“Why did the new Professor have to make his first class so early?” Wanda whined. “I had barely enough time to pee before I had to catch the bus.”

(Y/N) laughed softly. “Well, I think you have a couple more seconds to snooze, he’s not even here yet.”

“Mmm.” Wanda agreed, before looking up at (Y/N) with one eye. “And what did you do this weekend? You were a no show at Nat’s last night – you said you were going to drop in after you went out.”

(Y/N) smiled innocently, and shrugged. “I... got distracted.” She twirled a lock of her hair in around her finger.

“Was it a good distraction?”

“A very good distraction.” (Y/N) laughed softly. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and Wanda whistled lowly at the littering of love bites on her neck.

“Whoever did that must’ve been hungry.”

They giggled together, before realising the murmur of talk of their classmates had died down. They looked at the front of the hall, and their new professor was writing his name on the board, his back to them.

(Y/N)’s eyes trailed over her new teacher. Dark hair was tied up in a messy (but still somehow professional) ponytail, and muscles softly flex under the soft white shirt he wore. Black pants matched with black shiny shoes, and

“I am Professor Barnes. B-A-R-N-E-S,” His voice was gravelly and tired-sounding as he spelt out his name on the blackboard. He turned, and smiled at the lecture hall, “and I am your new Modern History lecturer.”

(Y/N) felt her heart drop to her stomach as she took in the familiar jaw, lips, _eyes_ – the exact same ones she had been staring into last night as he held down her wrists and rammed into her.

She felt her cheeks flush a deep red, and she silently thanked God that the seat she had chosen wasn’t in the front row.

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” Wanda whispered, her own faced covered in a smirk, “and I don’t think we’re the only ones who think so.” (Y/N) glanced around, and sure enough most of the other students were listening a bit _too_ carefully to their new teacher.

Bucky – Professor Barnes – leant against his desk and tapped open his iPad, hushing the muttering students. “Attendance to this class is worth 20% of your final grade – although I hope your interest in the subject will keep your record high. Jessica Drew?”

“Here, sir.”

(Y/N) felt a twist in her stomach when she remembered how Bucky had groaned when she called him sir, and she bit her lip nervously. He went through the names, checking them off with a tap of his finger. He seemed relaxed, his body language calm and comfortable – until he let out a surprised stutter and a cough.

Bucky looked down at the name in front of him with wide eyes, as if he could change it by staring at it. (Y/N) felt goose bumps erupt on her arms.

“Uh- (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?” He called out, his voice wavering slightly. He coughed, and a sheen of sweat appeared over his forehead. “Miss (Y/L/N)?”

Wanda nudged her friend, and smirked slightly. (Y/N) shook herself out of her trance and cleared her throat.

“Here, si-“ she stopped and swallowed. “Here.”

Their eyes met, and it felt like they stared at each other for hours. (Y/N) licked her lips with apprehension, and saw Bucky shift slightly in response. His expression was hungry, and the muscle in his jaw clenched slightly. He suddenly cleared his throat, and hurried through the rest of the register. Wanda looked the girl next to her, a grin on her face.

“I might actually attend this class this year.”

(Y/N) chuckled weakly, and then slid down in her chair. The banging in her head was only half because of her hangover.

-

Bucky was in _deep shit_.

It hadn’t even been twenty minutes and he’d already done something he could be fired over. Not even just fired, but also _arrested_.

But it was fine, right? He didn’t know she was his student when they had fucked. Hell, she looked liked she was in her twenties. It wasn’t his fault. He repeated that over and over in his head.

Yet Bucky couldn’t keep his eyes off her. As he distributed the textbooks and explained the syllabus, he couldn’t help but picture her withering under him, or hear the sound of his name in her whines. He pushed back some of the hair which fell past his face, and stationed himself carefully behind his desk to conceal the growing bulge in his pants.

“I expect to see each of you once a week to go over any trouble-shooting, or to answer questions you may have about the course,” Bucky raised an eyebrow at the excited titters that came from the girls in his class, a small smirk playing on his lips. “It’s essential you all stay on top of your work and feel comfortable enough to come to me with any problems.”

He saw the girl next to (Y/N) – a pretty little thing with dark hair and a wild expression - whisper something in her ear, her grin devilish. (Y/N) swatted her away with a concealed giggle, but her cheeks flushed. Bucky chewed down on his cheek.

“Each module will end with a five thousand word essay, which is part of your final grade.” The murmurs soon turned to groans, and a few grumbled in response. “Hey, I’m here to make sure you pass.” He held his hands up in mock surrender.

A girl in the front row – he couldn’t remember her name - pushed up her hand eagerly. “Are you offering extra credit in your class, sir?”

Bucky looked around the room, before he finally locked eyes with (Y/N). She didn’t look away, and a hint of the confidence she wore last night shined in her pupils. He felt his pants tighten. “If you need extra credit, I’m sure you can come to me and we can work something out.” His tongue poked out as he licked his lips, before he smiled kindly to the girl who had asked the question.

“Right,” he clapped his hands together. “For Wednesday I need the reading and notes for chapter one and two done, and I will draw up a list for times when my office is open for one to one contact.” He knocked his knuckles on his desk with a grin. “Class dismissed.”

His students packed up their things, each of them muttering about the homework or their next class. Bucky shifted slightly, his erection painfully hard between his legs. He saw (Y/N) linger by the door, and then heard her soft voice.

“You go ahead; I just want to ask Professor Barnes some things about the course. I’ll meet you in sociology.”

He felt his heart skip a beat, and his stomach tightened uncomfortably. He made himself busy by sorting through some of the papers in his desk, keeping his head down. A small cough brought his head back up to look at the girl in front of him.

(Y/N) stared at him awkwardly, and shuffled slightly as she placed her things on his desk. At the sight of her close up, Bucky was even more dumbfounded. Her makeup free face did show her youth, but the dark marks on her throat bore a hint of what had happened. He reached his hand up to his own neck, a hickey prominent o the skin under his ear.

“So...” (Y/N) started, looking down at her feet, “when should I transfer out of this class?”

“What?” Bucky frowned, “why would you do that?”

“Because you could get arrested for what happened.” She said, keeping her voice low. She glanced over at the door of his room, and she bit her lip nervously. Bucky’s eyes were trained to her mouth, and he licked his own lips.

He shook his head, pulling his eyes back to hers. “Don’t transfer. That’s not fair on you.”

“I _have_ to.”

“No,” he swallowed slightly, and then looked away. “I’ll resign first thing.”

(Y/N)’s eyes flashed, and she immediately placed her hand on his wrist. “You can’t do that.” They both glanced down at her hand, and she pulled it away. “Please don’t do that.”

“If it means keeping you in this class, then...”

They were both silent for a moment, and (Y/N) tugged her bag up her shoulder. She offered him a small smile, before raising an eyebrow. “I can keep a secret.”

“Can you now?” Bucky breathed, a small flutter in his stomach at the sound of her low voice. His mind couldn’t help but remember her timbre groans as his tongue delved through the folds of her pussy. He moved his hands to conceal his growing member.

She pushed her hair back, a flush appearing on her cheeks. “If it means you keeping your job and me getting my degree, I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Bucky sucked in a breath, and then nodded slightly. “It won’t happen again.”

“No, it won’t.” With that, (Y/N) collected her things up in her hands, and began to walk towards the door. “I guess I’ll see you on Wednesday... Sir.”

With that, she headed out of his classroom.

The word went straight to Bucky’s cock, and he let out a strangled moan. He collapsed back in his seat and rubbed a hand over his face, and he finally breathed out. His erection rubbed painfully against the fabric of his pants, and he palmed it with a soft whimper.

It was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh new chapter! I hope you all enjoy. I haven't read through this so please ignore any mistakes :)

The months soon passed, and suddenly December had jumped upon (Y/N). Her mid-terms were nearing, and her evenings of partying were soon being replaced by late night study sessions in the library. She missed going out, but her exams were definitely more important.

(Y/N) groaned quietly, resting her head on her hands. It was late, the night already had settled around her, and she was barely a third of the way through one of the books Professor Barnes had given them to read through. She could barely make sense of it, but she knew he would spring a pop quiz on their class in the next week and she couldn’t afford to drop behind any further.

In her attempt to avoid the professor she couldn’t stop thinking about, (Y/N) hadn’t turned up to his weekly meetings, and instead she’d struggled along behind the rest of the class. The practice essays she had been turning in had been coming back with red marks all over them, but she refused to go to Bucky for help. She wouldn’t.

He was on (Y/N)’s mind almost constantly. It wasn’t enough that she saw him in class every other day, but he often lingered around her other classrooms as well. She’d even seen him in her local coffee shop, which she had since stopped going to (she really missed their latte’s, though). Avoiding him was hard, stressful, and she was all but skipping his lessons. (Y/N) tried to push him out of her brain, but every time she closed her eyes she could smell his cologne mixed with his sweat, hear his grunts as clear as day, and feel his thick shaft sliding between her-

She snapped her book closed, shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts that clouded her brain. (Y/N) stood up and stretched, her joints popping in relief as some of the stress lifted off her. She looked down at her work, and groaned quietly. Tomorrow she would _have_ to go and see Bucky. She’d fail if she didn’t.

(Y/N) glanced down at her phone – one message from Wanda, asking if she was going to be home soon and if she could pick up some milk, pretty please? She cleared the text with a small smile, too exhausted to think about anything but her bed, and packed away her things. The milk would have to wait.

It was near midnight by the time (Y/N) left the library. Her thick coat, jeans and scarf were a far cry from the slinky dresses she often lived in, but in the cold winter air she was more than happy. Looking around, she set off with her bag slung over her shoulder and her head down. Her apartment was only a ten minute walk away, but in the dark it felt like an hour.

She hummed quietly under her breath as she walked, her breath fogging up in the air around her. The streets were clear – there were barely any cars. (Y/N) looked around nervously, and quietly sped up.

Her heart jumped a few paces when she realised someone was behind her. She cursed herself for being out so late, and her hand moved to her pocket to pull out her set of keys. If whoever it was came closer-

“(Y/N)!”

She sighed, shoving her keys back into her pocket. The voice was – _thankfully_ – familiar. The figure stepped under the nearest streetlight, and (Y/N) smiled slightly. It was Sam – he sat behind her in Bucky’s lectures and sometimes whispered the answers to questions she didn’t know.

“Hi, Sam,” she said as he caught up to her and fell into step with her, “what are you doing up so late?”

“Same as you,” he grinned and nodded at her. “Cramming before the exams.”

(Y/N) giggled quietly, “you, cramming? You don’t need to do that. You know everything.”

“Nah,” Sam shook his head with a laugh, “I really don’t.” (Y/N) raised an eyebrow, and he shook his head. “Okay, maybe a bit. I just want to make sure I get a good grade in Professor Barnes’ class.”

“Well, that seems to be near impossible for me,” she sighed quietly. “I’m one step away from failing.”

Sam frowned slightly, “but you were top of the class last year. What happened?”

(Y/N) shrugged, “maybe him and me don’t mix. Although, I’m probably going to have to see him sooner or later to try and sort my grades out.” She rubbed her forehead slightly as she paused outside of her apartment complex. Sam stopped with her, and bit his lip slightly.

“Well, if you ever wanted to study together, I’d be happy to help.” He scratched the back of his neck nervously, and smiled. “I wouldn’t mind giving you some tutoring.”

(Y/N) snorted, and smirked slightly. “I think that sounded a little dirtier than it was meant too.”

Sam blushed hard, and nudged her slightly. “You knew what I meant.” The two laughed together for a second, before a moving figure caught (Y/N)’s eye.

Over Sam’s shoulder, she could make out the familiar dark hair and broad shoulders, and she felt her stomach drop. Bucky stopped when he saw her, his own eyes wide as they met.

(Y/N) swallowed slightly, and then looked back up at Sam. “I’d like that.” She peeked back at Bucky, who was watching them intently. How long had he been there? Her insides squirmed with – _guilt?_ – at the idea that he’d heard Sam and hers conversation.  

Sam blinked in surprise, and grinned. “You have my number right? I’ll message you when I’m next free.” (Y/N) nodded, and waved as Sam began to walk towards his own home.

“Goodnight.”

She looked back at Bucky, who had avoided Sam’s eye and managed to stay unseen. She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach, but managed to flash him a smile. Even in the dark, she could see his jaw clench slightly, and it sent a wave of desire through her. She turned away and unlocked her front door, stealing one last glance at her professor before walking up the stairs to her apartment.

The buzz of the television and the smell of weed greeted (Y/N) when she walked in. Wanda peeked out from over the top of the couch, a joint in-between her sheepish grin. “I hope you don’t mind I took some from your stash, I ran out and Wade’s out of town. I’ll buy you some more when he gets back, _promise_.”

“It’s fine,” (Y/N) chuckled as she headed towards her room. Exhaustion seeped through her bones, and she all but fell into her bed. As she closed her eyes, she heard Wanda call out from the other room.

“Did you get the milk?”

-

(Y/N) sucked in a breath, her heart in her throat. The time had come – she had to face Bucky and fix her grades. She had sunk to rock bottom, and found herself outside his office after their latest class, head full of questions and worries. Even so, for some reason (Y/N) had swiped on a flick of mascara and some lip gloss, and made sure her hair wasn’t all over the place.

She knocked twice on the hard, wooden door and waited for a second. A gruff “Come in!” sounded from inside the room; she plastered a smile on her face, and entered.

Bucky’s office was... your average office. Paper’s and pens scattered the desk, paired with a few empty coffee cups. As she looked around, (Y/N) noticed a few more items which gave a personal touch to the room; his diploma hung on the wall, and a framed photograph of him, a blond man and a red head perched on his desk.

When he looked up from his work, Bucky did a double take – his eyes widened in shock. He cleared his throat as his cheeks flushed.

“(Y/N)!” he said in surprise, and then quickly corrected himself, “uh, I mean, Miss (Y/L/N). What can I do for you?”

(Y/N) walked nervously towards his desk, lingering there for a moment. “I just wanted to go over some course material, if you had a moment.”

“Of course,” he answered, a little _too_ quickly. He snapped closed the textbook he was using and shoved it in his draw, and then gestured to the chair in front of him. “Take a seat.”

She lowered herself into the chair, and crossed her legs. Bucky’s eyes followed her movements, his skin reddening as he felt something stir in his stomach. (Y/N) bit her lip, and slipped her bag off her shoulder.

“I don’t want to be here longer than I have too,” she murmured as she grabbed her notebook and flipped it open. “If it’s easier for you, I can just email you-“

“Miss (Y/L/N),” Bucky interrupted, raising his hand. “All of my students will receive the same treatment, regardless of... previous events.” He raised an eyebrow, a small smirk playing on his lips.

(Y/N) paused, and nodded slightly. The assertiveness in his voice reminded her of the growls she heard in his bed, and the thought caused her to squirm.

“You’ve fallen behind on this class. You were doing so well at the start of the year, but you haven’t managed more than a D in months.” He stated. Bucky leant forward and propped his chin up with his hand, “what can I do?”

She thought for a second, and then sighed slightly. “Do you think we could organise some extra lessons?”

A shadow fell over Bucky’s face at the idea of spending more time alone with (Y/N). He swallowed. “Would that be a good idea?”

“It’s the only idea I have right now,” (Y/N) whispered hesitantly. Bucky looked at her, and bit his lip.

“What about those tutoring sessions you’re getting?”

(Y/N) sat back in her chair and rolled her eyes, “I _knew_ you were listening. It’s none of your business.”

Bucky grinned slightly at her feistiness – he hadn’t seen it since the night in the club. He flipped open his notebook, skimming through his free periods. “Would your boyfriend mind you seeing so much of me?”

"Sam's not my boyfriend.”

“That kiss was purely platonic, then?”

“Oh fuck you,” (Y/N) stood up, shouldering her bag with a scoff. She knew he would be difficult, and it seemed she would just have to struggle on by herself. (Y/N) moved towards the door, but a tight hand on her wrist stopped her in her tracks.

Bucky stood in front of her, a fire in his eyes. He tugged her towards him, and leant his head closer to hers.

“That’s not how you speak to your professor.”

His voice was low, and went straight to (Y/N)’s pussy. She felt tingles erupt over her body, and her breath quickened. She cocked her head and stared straight up at him.

“Fuck you, _sir_.”

Their lips crashed together as (Y/N) was pushed up against Bucky’s desk. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her up onto it, a few pens rolling onto the floor with the movement. She pushed her hands through his hair desperately, tugging at it to elicit the delicious moans she wanted to hear. Bucky nipped at her bottom lip in hunger, and pulled away with it between his teeth. He chuckled as he let it go. (Y/N) breathed heavily, a laugh falling from her swollen mouth.

Bucky nuzzled against her throat, “so, about those extra lessons?”


End file.
